Fate
by Sheenalilly
Summary: Isabella Volturi is sent on a mission to unravel the Cullens. But what will happen when her pleasant father Aro suddenly wants the dead. Will bella be their worst enemy or last hope . check out my profile for better description.


1Fate- By Sheena Lilly

Chapter one: The past

As I stood in my room I reminisced how my life was.

I was found by the guard and was going to be destroyed, then they realized they couldn't. They couldn't even lay one finger on me without being flung away. I could remember that day like it was yesterday....

_I was stuck they were coming from all directions their black cloaks swaying in the wind and their taunting crimson eyes scrutinizing and swaying with each of my movements when a man with papery skin, almost translucent spoke_ _in a kind but reserved tone. _

" _Eleazar, can you get a read on this young one she surprises me much, with her lovely brown eyes" he mused and then spoke " You have permission to speak dear one."_

"_No master. It is as though she is not even there I cannot even sense her presence. If I could not see her I would not believe as she was even there. No scent, no sound, I'm enthralled but of course she could be a danger. She could possibly pose as a threat to us if she cannot be maintained. " _

_Master? Why did he call him master are those his slaves??!_

_The same one the leader of sorts spoke again "Show yourself young one" _

_I hesitated but stepped out of the small cave I was hiding so that I was exposed me into the sunlight to show where I was. _

_When I stepped out into the sunlight I heard a series of gasps and impossible. Everyone in the guard was gaping at me. _

_Another one with snow white blonde hair stepped out and spoke saying "We must destroy her she is new to this life and can pose as a threat to us if she gets followers."_

_The leader gave a swift but authorized nod. Before I knew it a large vampire came at me. My instincts were screaming to run, but I stood in place waiting . . . . !!_

_They tried every attack they had in their guard against me. If it was mental it was blocked easily, if physical then the invisible force of my shield would take them and launch them hundreds of feet away. _

_Appalled, the leader spoke again. "What is your name dear one?" _

"_Isabella" I hesitated. "Bella, if you may"_

"_Do you know who I am? Dear Isabella."_

_I shook my head. "Bella! No I am not aware of that peculiar aspect."_

"_We are the Volturi. We ensure that our world is kept safe from humans. You see and you are going t o join us. I am Aro I lead the Volturi along with my brothers Marcus and Caius."He gestured with his hand to the one with the snowy hair and another with rich dark-brown hair._

" _What if I decline this offer?" I asked unsure of the possibilities_

_He laughed whilst the others snickered. " Well dear then I'm afraid that you will no longer exist"_

_I had a lonely life full of murder. Mainly nomadic, I relished how would it be to have a permanent place . A home, friends, a coven. And with three words I ended my past and unsecured my future. _

" _I will join"_

I always thought about that day and I now still believe in that choice that I had made all those years ago. As soon as joined, Aro took a direct fondness upon me. Taking lesureing walks with me, watching me read, coaching me practice my abilities. And with every day Jane hated me more. That hate was more pronounced the day that Aro announced that I am his daughter, and became princess of Volterra.

I learned thru all my training that I had both a strong mental shield as well as a equally , or perhaps more so strong mental shield, and also the power to hide my scent so it would be untraceable. Aro was thrilled with the accomplishments I made. With all of the guards teaching me, even Jane I developed higher reflexes than the average vampire and also was the best most experienced fighter among the guard. Every one of the guards , both physical and mental abilities were rendered my me of course and as my father often said " Volterra's future"

My friendship with Jane started very rough. I got sick of all her looks and fake ambition towards me and confronted her about them. She was very cold towards the beginning but explained her jealousy and how she felt replaced by me I assured her that I would never let that happen and that if we could be great friends. She agreed and we've been more than great friends ever since instead now she is my sister.

_And now introducing that great sister!! _I thought as she pounced on me.

" Hey Jane has Heidi came back yet?" It was rather gruesome as our feeding habits are but after a while you gradually get used to it.

" Not yet" She answered in her usual high girly voice. But sniggered when she noticed the dark purplish bruise-like shadows under my eyes. " Aro wanted me to inform you that we have a new member. Oh and also Aro wanted to speak with you about something in private also"

" Great" I faked enthusiasm. "Another assignment." I then heard heels clicking followed by a bunch of mummers that could only be human as Aro sang "Welcome to Volterra"

" Heidi's arrived care to join me, Jane ?" I said with a slight eagerness as my throat was scorching to the point where it was almost unbearable.

" My pleasure"

After our meal I headed down to Aro's office. When I entered there was another vampire in there with him , I could only assume as the new addition. He was very beautiful, but than again what vampire isn't.

He had light blonde hair, tall, inquisitive ruby eyes, colorless plain clothing perhaps the nomadic kind as most of our species are , but the most inquisitive part about him was his expression filled with eagerness towards me. And I shuddered mentally immediately piecing the pieces together on why my father would invite me down when I saw his persuasive eyes.

And groaned internally. My father was trying to set me up remembering our past conversations on the matter " You need a mate dearest, one to be with you and make you happy" he explained countless times . Ugh

" Father" I addressed him and turned to the stranger when he addressed himself.

" Hello my name is Mike pleasure to meet you, Princess Isabella" he said while pressing his lips to the back of my hand. I nodded . When my father interrupted much to my liking.

" I am deeply sorry to interrupt but I have some matters I wish to discuss with my daughter." He smiled apologetically.

" No trouble" Mike smiled and added " Until then Isabella"

" Its Bella!" I shouted quite rash but catching my fathers glare I quickly amended " I mean I would like to be called Bella if you may"

He grinned cheekily. " As you wish _my _Bella" Oh no he actually thinks I like him!!! Damn! Stupid me. Crap. Crap. _Crap. _

When mike exited my father spoke in an amused tone " I have to discuss something with you."

" Yes father" I answered immediately dropping my annoyance.

" Bella do you remember about me speaking of my dear friend Carlisle" I nodded though becoming wary of the discussion. " Mike has spoken about the Cullen's there being six members now" Six!!! An alarming number most covens were rare having even three. But SIX!!!!!. " that many members and building could be as a threat towards us" I interrupted then.

" Do you propose we finish them now?" I asked eagerly. I always enjoyed a good fight.

"No dearest listen, I need you to find more about them their talents. I would send you as a nomad but my dear friend, Carlisle has a uncanny talent for the truth. Instead I am going to send you there to learn about their life style." When He caught my disgusted expression for animal blood he smiled and added. "do not wish for you to follow it unless you wish to nonetheless but all I ask is for you to inform me once every month on your mission."

Month? " Father how long do you intend on me staying with them. Where are they located? How shall I act?" He laughed

" Darling one at a time. The first you shall be staying with them for about a year. They live in a small town called Forks in Washington. And third be you yourself are quite a charmer when you want to be."

I sighed " When shall I pack."

" I knew you would take it dear. I shall inform Carlisle, he will probably be glorious with satisfaction upon teaching another." His eyes were full of amusement. I would do almost anything for my father and if drinking animal blood was one thing I had to do I would do it.

" I shall take my leave , father"

" Very well Bella have a good night" I nodded as I descended the ridiculously long stairs at vampire speed, of course.

When I entered my room I saw Jane once again leafing thru my closet making it " modern" I didn't see what the point even was, I mean we hardly ever went out . I resisted rolling my eyes.

" oh Bella! How was the visit where are you going?" She said as she hugged me tightly.

"I've been meaning to tell you I have to go away for a year, on one of father's missions" …. Wait for it ….3..2..1 .. here we go.

"WHAT!!!" she dropped and started sobbing " no …no … why tell me everything"

I told her everything about the mission to mike.

" Ohhhhh" She became all gushy " Someone gots a boyfriend" she sang but then I repeated I was leaving and the sobbing came back so I thought. I knew I was probably going to regret it .

" Jane don't . tell you what you can get me the wardrobe , shoes the works for my trip." I hesitated. " If you want to that is" 3…..2…1

Right on cue. " EEEEEEEKKKKK yes , yes , yes. Omg when are you leaving?"

" In three days why??"

" Only three days. Are you kidding me we gotta go now hurry up. Here." She tossed me a red sequined top and a pair of tight black slacks. And off we went.


End file.
